A known sheet conveyor includes a processing portion that is configured to perform processing on a sheet, a sheet stack portion where one or more sheets on which processing has been performed by the processing portion are stacked, and a conveyor device that is configured to convey a sheet along a conveyance path that directs the sheet to the processing portion and then further directs the sheet to the sheet stack portion. The conveyor device includes an ejection roller. The ejection roller conveys a sheet being conveyed along the conveyance path, to the sheet stack portion. The sheet conveyor includes a guide surface. The guide surface is disposed downstream of the ejection roller in the conveyance path. The guide surface directs the sheet toward the sheet stack portion while contacting the sheet being conveyed.